Triple Threat is Playing Their Music
by jaina-lotr
Summary: Triple Threat is now a permanent band and with another talent show coming up will they be able to win or will someone else take the trophy? Second story in the Triple Threat series. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**author's note:** Okay so here's #2 in the Triple Threat series. Yes, I have all of it written so, no long waits. Um, yeah, I don't really know what else to say, except plese read and review and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or "Play My Music" and "Australia" by the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

**Triple Threat is Playing Their Music**

**Chapter 1**

**---------------------------------------------------**

"So, what are we doing this time?" Daniel asked as he walked into Jack's house, his guitar case slung over his shoulder.

"I was thinking that we could do the one we didn't get to do last time," Jack replied leading the way to the basement, which had been transformed into their practice room.

After the success they had at the talent show Jack had insisted that they become a permanent band. He even went as far as to get them personalized instruments.

Jack had gotten himself a black guitar with red flames. His case was a red and black checkered pattern to match the colors on his guitar. Although, Daniel had to talk Jack into the red and black because his first choice had been peridot.

Daniel's guitar was blue with a silver dragon-like design. The case, like Jack's matched the colors of the guitar. The blue and silver on the case was also in a checkered pattern.

The color choice for Teal'c had been relatively easy. His guitar was black with a gold design that Teal'c had come up with himself. It had a slight jaffa feel to it, but only if you knew what to look for. His case, like the others, was checkered black and gold.

At precisely the same location on each guitar was a small, stenciled Earth symbol. The color of the symbol matched the color of the design on each of their guitars.

"Is Teal'c here yet?" Daniel asked as they walked down the stairs to the basement.

"Yeah, he's down here waiting," Jack replied over his shoulder.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said in greeting.

"Hey Teal'c."

"Well, now that we're all here, how about we get started?" Jack asked picking up his guitar.

----------------

"I have a feeling we're going to win again this year," Jack said as they all sat around his living room. They had just finished practicing and were taking a break.

"Maybe. We don't know for sure," Daniel replied.

"Well, I know that, but still, we are dang good!"

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"So, what do you think Sam's going to do this year?" Daniel asked.

"I don't even know what kind of music Carter likes," Jack said.

"Yeah, I don't either."

"Nor do I."

"Well, I still think we're gonna win."


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note:** Okay, here is chapter 2. I thought about waiting to put up the rest of the chapters, but then it's no fun. So, in just a few minutes the rest of the story will be up. Um, I think that's all. So, enjoy!

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**Triple Threat is Playing Their Music**

**Chapter 2**

**A Few Days Later**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Daniel was walking down the hallway heading to Jack's office to see what time they would be practicing when he heard Sam calling his name.

"Hey Daniel."

"Sam?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm heading to Jack's office, why?"

"I have a question that I wanted to ask you."

"Okay."

"So, uh, you guys are practicing tonight, right?"

"Yes."

"Any chance that I could-,"

"Sam if you're going to ask me what we're doing I'm not going to tell you."

"Darn." Sam stood there thinking, trying to come up with a way to coerce Daniel into talking. She came up with nothing. "Fine."

Daniel stood there staring at her as she walked back down the hallway. He was beginning to think that these annual talent shows might not be such a good idea. They seemed to bring out the competiveness in everyone. Shaking his head he continued heading for Jack's office. Reaching the door, the sight that greeted him made him stop and stare.

Jack was standing behind his desk, his right hand flying through the air as though he was playing a guitar.

"Uh, Jack?"

Jack froze and slowly turned to face the door. Seeing Daniel he breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Having fun?" Daniel asked a slight smile on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Riiiiiiiight."

"Is there something you wanted, Daniel? I'm rather busy."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Well?"

"Uh, yeah, I was wondering when I should come over tonight."

"Oh, uh, seven's fine."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Right."

Jack just stood there a moment staring at the empty doorway. Then he moved and shut the door. He didn't need anyone else to come by and see him not working.


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note: **Okay, the fisrt song makes an appearance in this chapter. The song is Play My Music by the Jonas Brothers from the movie Camp Rock. Um, I think that's all I really have to say about this chapter, so, enjoy!

disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**Triple Threat is Playing Their Music**

**Chapter 3**

**A Couple More Days Later**

**------------------------------------------------**

"Okay, as we all know the talent show is tomorrow," Jack announced as he paced back and forth in his living room, "and we have to do our very best."

"We know this, Jack," Daniel said with a longsuffering sigh.

"Indeed."

"Yeah, I know you know it's just . . ." Jack trailed off shrugging.

"You really want to win?" Daniel suggested.

"Yes."

"Well, we've been practicing every night for a week, so I think we got a pretty good chance."

"Alright, but I still want you both rested and at your best tomorrow."

They practiced one more time before Jack ushered them off to bed.

* * *

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were waiting backstage as the other contestants performed. Sam went by talking excitedly with Janet. She didn't even notice them.

"I think she's still mad about us not telling," Daniel said referring to Sam.

"Yeah, well, Carter's just too competitive," Jack stated.

"She's not the only one," Daniel muttered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I said, 'Oh look she's on.'"

Jack just looked at him strangely for a minute before he turned and watched Sam perform.

"Dang, I forgot how good she was," Jack said sounding nervous.

As Sam finished her song and walked off the stage Walter ran up to the microphone.

"And now the performance you have all been waiting for . . . Triple Threat!"

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c all walked out onto the stage to the loud screams and cheers of the audience.

"One . . . two . . . three!" Jack called out, and then he began singing as they all began playing.

_Turn on that radio_

_As loud as it can go_

_Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground_

_Say goodbye to all my fears_

_One good song they disappear_

_And nothing in the world can bring me down_

Then Daniel took over.

_Hand clapping, hip shaking, heart breaking_

_There's no faking_

_What you feel when you're right at home_

_Yeah_

Then he went right into the chorus.

_Music's in my soul_

Then Jack took back over.

_I can hear it_

_Every day and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

Then Daniel again.

_Music's got control_

Then Jack.

_And I'm never letting go_

_No, no_

_I just wanna play my music_

Jack continued singing as they started into the second verse.

_Got my six string on my back_

_Don't need anything but that_

_Everything I want is here with me_

_So forget that fancy car_

_I don't need to go that far_

_And what's driving me is following my dreams_

_Yeah_

Then Daniel took over again.

_Hand clapping, earth shaking, heart breaking_

_There's no faking_

_What you feel when you're on a roll_

_Yeah_

Then they sang the chorus again. Then Daniel led the way into the bridge.

_Can't imagine what it's be like_

Then Jack took over once again.

_Without the sound of all my heroes_

_Singing all my favorite songs_

_So I can sing along_

They sang the chorus twice more before Jack ended the song.

_Yeah!_

The crowd screamed and cheered again as Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c all bowed and then left the stage.

They waited anxiously with the other contestants as the judges deliberated. It wasn't long before Walter was back at the microphone.

"Well, the results are in and it appears that we have a tie between Major Carter and Triple Threat!" Walter waited as the shouts and screams from the crowd died down before he continued. "They will have one week to prepare for the tie breaker round."

Sam was just as stunned as they were.

"A tie?" Jack squeaked.

"Yes, Jack, a tie," Daniel said as he and Teal'c led Jack away.

"Indeed, we will have to perform extremely well in order to succeed," Teal'c stated.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do?" Daniel asked.

"Ooh, I know!" Jack quickly whispered something to the both of them.

"I believe that could be sufficient," Teal'c said.

"I know. They'll never see it coming," Jack said happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**author's note: **Okay, this is the last chapter! The song in this chapter is Australia by the Jonas Brothers. Um, I can't think of anything else that I might need to warn you about. Oh, there is a surprise, I guess it could be called a surprise, in this chapter! Anyway, I hope you like it and please let me know what you think! Oh, I just remembered, for the song, the lyrics that are in _italics _is Jack, the lyrics that are _underlined and italic _are Daniel, and the **_bold italic_** is both of them together. Okay, now that should be it. Enjoy!!!

disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**Triple Threat is Playing Their Music**

**Chapter 4**

**Tie Breaker: Australia**

**------------------------------------------**

Exactly one week later Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were waiting backstage once again. Jack was more excited than ever because of their 'secret weapon.' Although, said secret weapon was not as excited as Jack.

Walter was onstage explaining the rules, Sam was pacing, Jack was giggling madly every couple if seconds, and Teal'c and Daniel were waiting calmly.

It wasn't long before Sam was called and she went out onto the stage and began her song.

"We are so going to win . . . this time," Jack said.

"We don't know that for sure, Jack," Daniel replied.

"Yes, but we have you!"

"I was there last time."

"Well, yeah, but-,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm the secret weapon. They'll never see this coming," Daniel said cutting Jack off.

"Yes, and because I made you take those lessons we should have a better chance at winning."

They were interrupted by cheering and then Sam walked back into the room.

"Good luck," she said as she walked past.

"Alright, you ready?" Jack asked Daniel.

"Yeah," Daniel replied. "I'll see you guys out there." And with that Daniel left so that he could go take his place.

Jack and Teal'c walked out onto the stage when Walter called their name. Several people in the crowd looked confused and/or disappointed when they didn't see Daniel.

"Oh yeah, this oughta be good,' Jack thought to himself. Then the music began and he began to sing.

_You never listen to me _

_I know I'm better off alone_

Jack tried not to laugh at the looks on everyone's face as a light came on behind him illuminating the platform that housed the drums. The light was soon followed by Daniel's voice.

_Everybody knows it's true_

_Yeah, we all see through you_

_No it won't be hard to do_

_Throw away my stuff from you_

Then Jack took over singing the chorus.

_So, I'll wait for her to come_

_She won't break my heart_

'_Cause I know she'll be _

_From Australia_

_She is so beautiful_

_She's my dream girl_

_La la __(La la) __la la_

Then Jack continued on into the next verse.

_You were the one I thought I needed _

_I'm better off alone_

Then Daniel took over.

_Everybody knows it's true_

_They know all your secrets_

_The only thing you knew was true_

_Has just walked out of your life_

_How does it feel?_

Then Jack sang the chorus together. After that they sang the bridge together.

_**She will be there **_

_**To love and to care**_

_**I know there's no need to worry**_

_**The girl of my dreams**_

_**The one that will be **_

_**There to hold me when I'm down**_

_**Till she's around**_

They went straight into the chorus, Jack taking the lead once again. At a break in the singing, when the music had picked up, he glanced back and shook his head. It had been a little under a year and Jack still couldn't believe how good Daniel was on the drums.

Then they went into the chorus one more time, Jack and Daniel alternating lines.

_So I wait _

_So I wait_

_For her_

_For her_

_To come_

_To come_

_She won't break my heart_

_She won't break my heart 'cause I know she'll be_

For the rest of the chorus Daniel and Teal'c sang backup as Jack sang lead.

_From Australia_

_She is so beautiful_

_She's my dream girl_

_La la __(La la)__ la la_

_She's my dream girl_

The crown went wild. Most of them screaming and pointing at Daniel as he made his way from the drums down to where Jack and Teal'c were. They bowed and then walked off the stage.

"Daniel, I had no idea you could play the drums," Sam said as they walked backstage.

"Yeah, Jack made me learn," Daniel replied.

Sam was about to say something else, but Jack shushed her because Walter had walked up to the mic.

"Well, that was certainly a surprise. It seems Doctor Jackson's list of skills just keeps getting longer. Anyway, the judges have decided on a winner." Walter paused just long enough so that everyone in the room was just dying (not literally) from the suspense. "Triple Threat wins!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, although the cheers got louder as the three of them walked out there to accept their trophy.

"Thank you," Jack said into the mic, "we'll see you next year!"


End file.
